


A Thousand Years

by catladylexi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how Katniss reacted when she woke up in the hovercraft after the Quarter Quell. But how did Beetee react, and deal with the fact the his closet companion is dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

He woke up to the rhythmic beeping and low hum of machines. He forced his eyes open and tired to focus on the world around him. He slowly blinked until the world didn't seem to be getting any clearer. Machines, ten or so, surrounded him, with tubes and wires from all over his body connect him to them. He tired to move, but a burning pain shot through his legs, knocking the wind out of him. After the pain had ebbed away, he managed to lift his head to see two rows of beds in a small, white sterile room.

 _Where am I?_ He thought. After a while of foggy medicated thought he remembered the last place he was. The Arena.

 _I must be in the hovercraft on my way to District 13. Everything must have gone according to plan._ Then, without notice, the medicated fog dissipated from his mind, and the memories of what took place in the arena came flooding back.

 _Except they didn't go according to plan, because Wiress isn't here. Because Wiress is…._ He couldn't bear to finish the thought. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to block out the reality.

"Wiress" he whispered, as tears started streaming down his face. Due to the chaos in the arena, Beetee hardly had any time to mourn the passing of his closest companion.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Wiress" he choked out.

Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on the side of his face whipping away his tears. He opened his eyes and found that the person whipping his tears was Wiress. She stood before him in a white sleeveless silk dress, her long black hair falling gracefully to her shoulders. There was some sort of aurora enveloping her body, making her look absolutely radiant.

"Don't cry Beetee" she said sweetly as she continued to caress his face.

"You're not dead" Beetee said quietly, "It must have been a hallucination."

Wiress looked at him with a patience smile. "It wasn't a hallucination, Beetee." She grabbed his hand and held it between hers. "I'm gone. I'm at peace now."

"Then what are you doing here?" Beetee asked as his eyes started to fill with more tears.

"I came to say good-bye." Beetee started to shake his head as his tears spilled. "No no no no…" Wriess started making calming noises like a mother would do for her child, and once again started stroking the side of Beetee's face.

"What am I going to do without you?" he asked weakly.

"You'll help with the rebellion." She said calmly. "You will help stop Capitol, and bring peace to Panem."

He knew she was right, but he didn't know what to say. All he could do was look into Wiress's deep emerald eyes thinking that she was gone forever, and that he was now alone.

"Don't worry; you'll meet someone to help you with your inventions. You'll help each other heal after the whole ordeal is over." She said as if reading his mind.

"Even if that's so, it won't be anything close to what we shared" Beetee replied.

Wiress just smiled. "Now I can't argue with you on that one. Just remember that I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more."

"I love you too, Wiress."

Wiress leaned down and kissed Beetee gently on the lips. "Good-bye" she whispered as the light around her started to fade, and then she was gone.

"Wiress!" Beetee yelled. "Wiress, please don't leave me!"

Beetee's screaming caused some of the medical staff to rush to his bedside. They tried in vain to calm him down, until one of them stuck a needle into one of his tubes. His world suddenly went black.

Beetee woke up again, but this time to the sound of voices. He saw a couple of blurry shapes moving parallel with the side of his bed. Suddenly one of them got closer bringing something to his face. It was his glasses.

"Nice to see you awake" a young brunette woman said putting Beetee's glasses on, helping the world come into focus. He tried to move, but once again the burning pain shot through his legs causing him to grimace.

"You suffered an electrical stock in the arena. The nerves in your legs are sending unneeded electrical impulses causing pain. Don't worry, you'll still be able to walk, it just might take a few months until the impulses stop."

_I can still walk. At least one thing in my life hasn't changed._

"I'm going to tell the others you're awake. Would you like any visitors?" She asked.

 _I've actually had a visitor already_ , Beetee thought to himself, and then the words Wiress told him echoed in his mind. _You will help stop Capitol, and bring peace to Panem._

"Yes, I would thank you. And if it's possible, could you have Mr. Heavensbee visit me as soon as possible?" He replied.

"I sure can" the brunette nurse replied, as she pushed a button raising the head of the bed, putting Beetee into a sitting position.

As Plutarch appeared besides Beetee's bed, Wiress words continued to echo in his mind. _You will help stop Capitol, and bring peace to Panem._

"How are you feeling, Beetee?" Plutarch asked.

"As good as I can be I suppose."

"So what is so urgent that you needed to see me first?" Plutarch asked with a curious look on his face.

"I want to be updated on what's going on with the rebellion, and I'm ready to start helping as soon as I can." Plutarch sighed and began to tell Beetee all the gory details.

Beetee closed his eyes trying to process everything Plutarch told him, but he couldn't focus. His thoughts kept drifting back to Wiress. How beautiful she looked, her gentle touch, and her deep emerald eyes. Scientifically speaking, there had been no way he could have seen or talked to Wiress. It must have been a dream, but if it was then why could he feel the lingering presence of her soft lips upon his.

Thinking about Wiress visit consumed Beetee's every thought, until he finally asked the brunette nurse, if he had woken up before the day she gave him his glasses. She looked at him for a while, debating on if she would tell him or not, until she said yes. So Beetee was right. Wiress had actually come to see him.

She came to say good-bye and to say the words they never said aloud, but both always knew. She came to make sure Beete wouldn't give up on life.

 _Just remember that I've loved you for a thousand years_ , Her sweet voice rang in his ears.

"And I'll love you for a thousand more" whispered Beetee.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012 before the actors were cast, so physical descriptions could be off. I'm just trying to get all my writings in one place that way I can easily find them.


End file.
